In general, a search query includes one or more terms that are submitted to a search engine upon request of the execution of a search. For example, a user may enter query terms of a search query by typing on a keyboard, or in the instance of a voice query, by speaking the query terms into a microphone of a computing device. Voice queries may be processed using speech recognition technology.